


Grumpy patient

by silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red is a big grump, Sanscest - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, XD, kustard - Freeform, silly bones, usually...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: Sawthison tumblr and wanted to write something for it:Stoic character: *gets very very sick*Stoic character: *becomes soft and snuggly and blushy and adoring around their love interest*





	Grumpy patient

Waking up was never easy, not even now when he had a lot more to look forward to. Maybe it was all those years of waking up to the same place, the same time that opening his eyes and facing reality became harder and harder. And that habit, that dread was still hard to shake. But as his conscious slowly rose up from the unusually deep sleep, pleasant memories flooded in. There were a lot of them, the fact they came to the surface, that the resets stopped permanently, that Papyrus was happy. But only one made his permanent smile rise just that little bit into a truly genuine one.

He wasn’t facing the morning alone anymore. He knew the moment he’d open his sockets there would be the sleepy face of his datemate.

Sans knew that the moment he tried to wake him there would be grumbling and muffled cursing. Maybe even a few threats of retribution for waking him up. Sans knew very well all of those were just a cover-up. Red, his datemate, came from a universe that didn’t allow for any kind of weakness and even though he’s been on the surface for a while, the habit of hiding his true emotions was hard to shake. It was ingrained in his bones so to say.

Sometimes it was hard and Sans wished Red would be a little more open and affectionate, that he would share more of himself with Sans. That he wouldn’t hide behind the snark, the swears and the mean looks. But Sans was a patient monster and a very perceptive one, so he knew when that all of it was an act and that the rough outer shell was hiding a gooey middle. He just had to bide his time and wait for Red to feel safe enough to share it.

Though he never expected to see it in a situation like today.

He leaned in to nuzzle his bonefriend awake, only to find an empty space where Red was supposed to be. The first thing he felt was a moment of panic thinking he woke up back in his bed in Snowdin, but snapping his sockets open reassured him that wasn’t it. He quickly got up in bed and looked around but Red was nowhere to be seen.

He tried to remember if Red told him anything about having to get out early, but since it was the weekend he knew they didn’t have any plans until later. Scratching his head he leand over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone quickly dialling Red’s number. One ring, two rings… the answering machine. Red wasn’t picking up.

That was… unusual. Sure Red didn’t answer him every time so he didn’t panic, but it was still strange that Red didn’t tell him where he was going and then didn’t pick up. Deciding not to worry too much he just sent him a text and decided to get out of bed.

He put some clothes on that he found on the floor and that didn’t smell too bad (hey, don’t judge him it was 'lazy weekend at home' time ) and went to the bathroom to wash up. There he found another strange thing. The floor was wet. It looked like someone spilt a lot of water and just left it like that, their toothbrushes were in the sink, the soap was in a puddle on the floor, as was the towel. It looked like someone either had a very wet accident or trashed the place on purpose.

Sighing in annoyance he quickly cleaned up leaving the place looking... marginally better. Shrugging he decided it looked clean enough and future him will probably do the rest. He quickly washed up and went to see what else was amiss in the house.

He didn’t get far until he saw the next displaced thing, the one that probably caused all of this. Red.

Instead of sleeping in their shared bed Red was sleeping on the couch, back turned to the room, squeezed into an uncomfortable looking position, since the couch wasn’t long enough for him. Red was a head taller than Sans and since he moved into Sans’ place the couch wasn’t his size. They hadn’t had time to get a new one yet…

Feeling a little pang in his heart that his datemate would rather sleep on the uncomfortable couch than with him, Sans swallowed it down and approached Red.

“heya red, _couch_ it going?” His grin turned mischievous knowing Red would try to outpun a horrible pun like that. But instead of a gruff chuckle and a contra-pun, there was nothing.

That was very weird. Now a little worried, Sans approached Red and shook his shoulder gently.

“red?” Sans squeezed his shoulder a little tighter. “are you ok?”

“...” Red grumbled something out but Sans couldn’t understand it.

“what? didn’t get that...” He asked and started leaning in over Red to check his face. 

But before he could Red turned his head into the couch and almost growled out “nothin’. go ‘way.”

Okay, this was more like Red, though he was never really this dismissive of Sans. But he didn’t let that phase him. Instead of listening to Red he promptly walked to the end of the couch where Red’s legs were, made him scoot them over, and planted his boney ass on the couch like he owned the place (which he basically did). Red peeked at him from the other end of the couch, his head still mostly hidden but didn’t say anything anymore, just hid his face from Sans. 

Since Sans didn’t know what to do all he could do was chuckle at his bonefriend’s weird behaviour. He settled in, turned the TV on and decided to wait. After all his soul trait was patience so, unlike Red, he could do this forever.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty... Red was actually enduring this fro a lot longer than usual. Sans was rather impressed. But soon enough he broke, like Sans knew he would.

“why are ya still ‘ere?!” Red jumped up and glared at Sans. “jus’ go ‘way already and do somethin’ else.” He looked terrible. He was breathing hard, he was sweating a lot, his eyelights were all fuzzy and his face had a reddish tint to it.

Sans tilted his head and calmly looked Red over, noticing the telltale signs of sickness. He recognized them at a glance because last week the same thing happened to Red’s brother, Edge. Red must have gotten it from Edge because looked exactly like him, laboured breathing, a dusting of magic on his face signalling a fever and an extra grumpy mood. Edge tried to make them all leave him alone too, probably a defensive mechanism he learned during his life in the underground. But none of them would let him be alone. They successfully spoiled him until he felt better.

Knowing all of this, Sans didn’t say anything. He just gave Red a gentle smile and spread his arms wide, offering a hug. Red stared at him with a fierce scowl for a few moments, trying uselessly to scare him off. But when Sans didn’t budge an inch, Red’s face morphed into a defeated expression and he fell into Sans’ arms burying his head into Sans chest. Sans’ smile turned fond and he hugged his big silly bonefriend tight and started petting the back of his skull.

Red sneaked his arms around Sans’ waist and nuzzled his skull into the warm embrace. Sans could swear he could almost hear Red purring, something he never expected to hear from his tough mate.

“better?” Sans asked in a gentle tone while leaning down and placing a skeleton kiss to the top of Red’s skull. The moment he did Red’s face turned his namesake, but it was a lot darker shade than before. Sans almost didn’t believe his eyes, Red was blushing and he was blushing hard.

“mmm…” Red mumbled out while snuggling in closer to Sans, pulling him into a laying position on the couch and enveloping him in his bigger frame. 

“woah!” Sans squeaked out as he found himself in the position of a body pillow with Red wrapped around him, his face pressed under Sans’ chin and his hands and arms wrapped around Sans’ body. Calming down he gently hugged Red’s neck and continued to pet his skull and the back of his neck. “red? want me to get you something to eat?”

“no.” That was the only reply he got as Red buried himself even deeper into Sans embrace. 

At this point, even Sans was starting to turn blue from the attention. Red was never this openly affectionate with him. Sure there were occasional hugs, hand holdings and gentle touches. But unless they were alone and in their bedroom Red mostly kept his hands to himself and acted more like a bodyguard than a bonefriend. Having him this snuggly was making Sans’ soul race hard.

“you sure?” Sans tried again. “maybe a little mustard? or a burg? you need to eat to get better.”

“don’t wanna. ya can’t go.” Red’s almost sounded like a spoiled kid refusing his medicine making Sans laughed unintentionally. He just couldn’t help himself, Red was acting too cute not to. Unfortunately, Red took it the wrong way, thinking Sans didn’t take him seriously.

“don’ laugh at me! it ain’t funny… i don’t want ya ta leave... sweetheart.” Red grumbled out while looking at up at Sans with a pout. 

Sans’ face turned completely blue at the pet name, and after a moment of processing just what he said, Red’s face followed. They stared at each others eyeligts for a moment, blushing fiercely, until they both burst into happy giggles (though Red would never admit to giggling). Sans leaned down and pressed their teeth together into a chaste kiss, making Red’s blush deepen. Pulling back Sans pressed his forehead to Red’s enjoying the closeness. 

“you’re a real _bonehead_. you know that?” Sans asked teasingly, his voice full of affection.

“yea.” Red drawled out sleepily. “but ‘m yer bonehead.”

“hehehe.” Sans couldn’t help chuckling at the cute tone. “that you are.” And he nuzzled even closer hugging Red tighter. His smile was the widest he ever had since Red asked him out and he hoped Red would open up a little more after he heals up.

With their eyesockets closed and while enjoying each other’s closeness, soon enough they were both sound asleep, the warmth from Red’s body lulling them into a peaceful healing rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the silly bones :D


End file.
